Arms
by BelleBailey
Summary: Takes place after Lindsay was attacked in the three season just by previews alone. DL


**Arms**

(After Lindsay is attacked in the season 3 premiere preview.) Lindsay felt safe with Danny's arms around her. She never wanted him to let go. She wished they could stay like that forever. Danny helped Lindsay walk out of the apartment. Flack, Mac, and Stella remained silent as they left. Danny walked her to the car and drove to her apartment.

On the way, Lindsay was hugging her knees close to her chest. Danny watched her. He wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should. Lindsay looked so scared and vulnerable. She refused to make eye contact with him. She just starred out the window. Finally they arrived at her apartment. Lindsay refused to move in her seat. Danny turned in his seat and looked at her. He called out her name. She refused to listen.

Danny reached over and touched her arm. She jumped back at his touch. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and then she looked away. It started to rain and hard. Danny got out of the car and went over to the passenger's side. He opened the door. Lindsay looked up at him, he soaking wet. Danny just stood there, even with the rain coming down as hard as it did. Lindsay moved toward the driver's seat. She knew he wasn't going to let her go without talking to her.

When Danny sat down he closed the door behind him. He turned his attention away from the door and to Lindsay. She was starring at him. He reached out and cupped her chin. This time she didn't jerk away. She leaned toward him. He whispered into her ear which made her smile. She whispered back 'I love you too.'

He smiled back at her. He got out of the car and waited for her. At first he thought she wasn't going to come out but she did. Danny walked Lindsay to her apartment. When they got there, he turned to her.

"What?"

"I need the keys or can you walk through walls?"  
Lindsay let out a small laugh. It was the first time they had spoken to each other that night. Danny was glad she was still with him consciously. She reached into her pockets and pulled out the key he needed. When he opened the door, he moved to the side and let her walk in first. When she got in, she turned around to see if Danny was following her. He wasn't. He stood outside the doorway.

"If you want to come in, you can."

Danny walked in and shut the door making sure it was locked. Lindsay sat down in the chair against a table in the dinning room. She had already started some coffee. Danny sat next to her.

"Lindsay, I think you should get some rest."

"I really don't want to go to sleep."

"Scared?"

"A little."

Danny took Lindsay into his arms just like at the crime scene. She was grateful once again. His arms were inviting in their own way. She let her head fall onto his chest. Danny just pulled her tightly against him. Soon she fell asleep. Danny picked up Lindsay into his arms without waking her. He placed her on her bed. Once he pulled the covers over her, he head to the couch and covered himself. He turned off the lamp and fell asleep.

Strangely, Lindsay slept just fine. Danny on the other hand, was toss and turning. The scene earlier that day just played in his head over and over again. When morning came, Lindsay awoken. She went straight to the living room, not thinking he would still be there, but there was that chance, and that was enough for her. When she reached her living room, even if she saw Danny, she didn't expect to see him toss around with sweat dripping from his forehead. She sat down on the floor next to him. She tried shaking him awake. Then he started screaming.

"Lindsay! No! Lindsay!"

"Danny. I'm right here."

He shot up. He was panting so hard, Lindsay thought he was going to start hyperventilating.

"Danny, calm down."  
Danny turned his attention to her. She was starring at him. He could tell she was worried and she didn't have to say anything. Danny sat up and tried to calm his breathing.

"I'm sorry I woke ya, Montana."

"You didn't. I was already awake."

Danny nodded. Lindsay got up off of the floor and sat next to Danny. She put her arms around him. He felt guilty. She had been attacked and now she was comforting him. He pulled away. Lindsay was confused.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You were attacked and……………………………."

Lindsay put a finger to his lips.

"I know you're worried. I'm fine."

"I'll always worry."

"I know. But just try to calm down a little."

"I don't think I can after what happened last night."

"I know," said Lindsay.

Danny kissed her and just as suddenly broke the kiss. He stood up and paced around the room. Lindsay watched him carefully. She didn't need to ask what was wrong. She knew. She was thinking the same thing. What are they going to do about their relationship and work? Especially Mac. He wouldn't allow it. But then he was surprising them everyday.

"Danny, we could just come right out and tell him."

"Then he would fire one of us or both of us right away."

"I know you know him better but………"

"I'm sorry, Linds."

"I'll tell him."

"No, I can tell him without getting scared."

"Okay."

Lindsay got up and watched as Danny walked out of the room and then drove away.

Finally after 30 minutes, Danny was in Mac's office, waiting for Mac to come back. Danny was nervous. Anyone could tell.

"Hello, Danny."

Danny jumped out of his seat and was now standing up.

"Hi, Mac."

"Sorry. How is Lindsay," asked Mac between laughing.

"She's fine. Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
Mac nodded.

"I drove Lindsay home and ended up stay there. But on the way, we both talk one another that we love each other, and we want to be together," he said really fast.

"And you think I'm going to fire you."

"You hit it right on the head."  
Mac laughed.

"Don't worry, Messer. As long as your relationship doesn't effect your work. I don't mind. Beside everyone in the lab knows you two like one another."

Danny smiled and ran out of the office. Mac just laughed at himself. Hawkes and Stella looked into Mac's office and suddenly he stopped laughing. Hawkes and Mac pulled out ten dollars each and gave it to her. They hated it when she won a bet. Which she did a lot. Flack laughed from the sidelines. When Stella was in on a bet, he didn't take any part of it.

Danny had hurried back to Lindsay's apartment. He was so happy, but when he got there, he couldn't find her. He tried calling her name but she didn't answer. Danny started to wonder if she was still in her apartment. Suddenly he heard crying. He hurried to the bedroom. He found Lindsay in a corner. He sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and again the same safe felling came back, and she stopped crying.

"What's wrong, Montana?"

"What did Mac say?"

"We can be together and still work together as long as this relationship stays out of the lab and field."

Lindsay turned around and throws her arms around his neck. Danny pulled her close to him and kissed her. At first their lips barely touched, because Danny wanted to make sure Lindsay wouldn't pull away. Then he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Montana."

"I love you, too, Messer. And I love being in your arms."

The end

I don't own CSI: NY

Written on 9/16/2006-10/25/06

5


End file.
